Jedi-Tempel (Coruscant)
Der Jedi-Tempel war der administrative Sitz des Hohen Rates der Jedi und bot tausenden Jedi seit Jahrhunderten eine sichere Wohn- und Zufluchtsstätte. Darüber hinaus war es ein Ort der Kontemplation sowie des Wissens. Das Gebäude wurde tausende von Jahren vor der Machtergreifung Palpatines und der damit verbundenen Umstrukturierung der Galaktischen Republik in das Galaktische Imperium erbaut und überstand mehrere galaxisweite Kriege. Erst einige Jahrzehnte später wurde der Tempel vollkommen zerstört, was den Neuen Jedi Orden veranlasste, einen neuen Sitz zu erbauen. Beschreibung Architektur thumb|left|Der Jedi-Tempel bei Nacht. Der Tempel bestand grundsätzlich aus einer weiträumigen Zigguratbasis, dessen Wände nach innen geneigt nach oben hin zueinander liefen. Unterbrochen wurde der Lauf durch ein weit ausgedehntes Flachdach, auf dem sich fünf schlanke Türme befanden. Gleichmäßig voneinander entfernt an den jeweils vier Ecken der fundamentalen Basis positioniert, befanden sich vier davon. In der Mitte des Tempeldachs erstreckte sich ein fünfter, weitaus größerer Turm in den Himmel Coruscants. Die Architektur des Tempels war von einem uralten Stil beeinflusst worden, der symbolisch für die Entwicklung eines Padawan stand. Obwohl die meisten Gebäude auf Coruscant mehr auf Funktionalität ausgelegt waren, folgte der Jedi-Tempel auch anderen baulichen Pfaden. Im oberen Bereich des Ostturms befand sich die Kommandozentrale, von der aus Abläufe und Missionen koordiniert wurden. Der Südturm beinhaltete einen Zugangsweg zum Hauptlüftungsschacht, der für die technische Wartung vonnöten war. Des Weiteren hatte der Tempel andere Räumlichkeiten, die von den Jedi benutzt wurden. So auch der der Saal der Tausend Quellen. Er befand sich unter einer riesigen Kuppel, an der Illuminationsbänke einen Tagesablauf nachahmten. Er war ein Lieblingsort vieler Jedi, der für viele ein Rückzugsort oder ein Hort der Ruhe war. Oftmals wurde dort die morgendliche Meditation verübt. Die Analyseräume des Tempels waren meist laut und von geschäftlicher Aktivität geprägt. Viele SP-4 Analysedroiden verrichteten dort ihren Dienst und halfen den Jedi bei der Analyse verschiedener Artefakte, Fundstücke oder anderer Gegenstände, deren Zweck und Herkunft festgestellt werden musste. Für die Jedi unabdinglich waren vor allem auch die Trainingsräume, die sich im Jedi-Tempel befanden. Entweder trainierten die machtsensitiven Jedi mit anderen, wobei dabei nicht bis zum Tod gekämpft wurde, sondern ausschließlich um seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert zu verbessern, oder mit Marksman-H Kampf/Suchdrohnen, deren viele Düsen es dem Droiden erlaubten, unvorhersehbare Bewegungen zu vollziehen und mit einem eingebauten Blaster anzugreifen. Einer der wohl bedeutendsten Orte im Tempel war das Archiv, in dem Wissen in Form von Daten gespeichert war, das so enorm war, das man zu Zeiten der Klonkriege behaupten konnte, dass nirgends sonst in der Galaxis mehr Wissen lagere. Die große Halle, die das Archiv bildete, war in zwei Ebenen unterteilt, die mit jeweils zwei Treppen an den Enden der Halle miteinander verbunden waren. Im gesamten Hallenbereich waren Archivregale angeordnet, die durch einen dazwischen verlaufenden Weg in zwei Reihen geteilt wurden. Primär diente der Weg den Jedi die unterschiedlichen Archive zu erreichen, allerdings fanden sich dort auch Tische und Computer, von denen aus ein jeder Jedi an Informationen gelangen konnte. Ein weiteres Merkmal des langen Weges waren die Büsten der Verlorenen Zwanzig, die in einem gleichmäßigen Abstand voneinander den Weg säumten. Am Ende jenes Flures befand sich eine rundliche Panzertür, die in die Holocron-Kammer führte. Mittels eines Machtschalters gelangten zugriffsberechtigte Jedi-Meister in die Kammer, in der nicht nur Kampfstrategien lagerten, sondern auch Informationen über machtsensitive Kinder, die eines Tages eine Jedi-Ausbildung genießen sollten. Zusätzlich fanden im Tempel viele Jedi eine Wohnstätte. Der Jedi-Meister Yoda beispielsweise hatte ein beschauliches Quartier, das schlicht eingerichtet war. Ebenfalls vorhanden, war ein Hangar, in dem mehrere Sternjäger der Jedi Platz fanden. Während der Klonkrieger landeten dort ebenfalls Kanonenboote, die die Jedi an die verschiedenen Raumhäfen brachten, von denen aus sie zu ihren Einsatzgebieten gebracht wurden. Eindrucksvoll für viele Besucher des Tempels waren vor allem die großen Säulen, die sich über mehrere Meter in die Höhe erstreckten und einen beachtlichen Umfang besaßen. In regelmäßigen Abständen voneinander entfernt, liefen die Stützen die langen breiten Wege entlang, die den Tempel durchzogen. Für Besucher des Tempels war eine Landepodest vor dem Haupteingang des Tempels vorgesehen, dessen rundlicher Körper über den Häuserschluchten thronte. Der Haupteingang selbst wurde jeweils links und rechts von jeweils drei goldenen Statuen dominiert, die die Gestalten von Jedi-Meistern zeigten. Nach der Zerstörung des Tempels über 3500 Jahre vor der Umstrukturierung der Republik, wurde der Eingang jedoch umgestaltet, sodass vier Wächter-Statuen am Eingang positioniert wurden. Technik Jeder Turm des Tempels war mit hochtechnisierten Sender-Empfänger-Antennen ausgestattet, die äußerlich majestätischen Kronen ähnlich sahen. Von diesen Antennen aus konnte durch ein breites Spektrum von Übertragungsmethoden und unzähligen Frequenzen Kontakt zu jedem Jedi, auch auf entlegenen Planeten, aufgenommen werden. Dabei war vor allem die Beziehung von Energie des kosmischen Energiefeldes der Galaxis sowie die Isolation der elektromagnetischen Felder von Galactic City durch die Höhe der Türme bedeutend für eine störungsfreie Übertragung. Zu der technischen Ausrüstung des Tempels gehörte die hochentwickelte Holographie-Technologie, die Einzug in die meisten Bereiche des Tempels fand. Vor allen Dingen in den Besprechungs- und Tagungsräumen, die das Zentrum für die Missionsplanung darstellten, waren große Emittertische vorzufinden, die das Flottenverhalten oder theoretische Missionsszenarien aufzeigten. Als Schutz vor Eindringlingen waren jegliche Lüftungsschächte, die weit oberhalb der regulären Eingänge aus dem Gebäude mündeten, mit Sicherheitskraftfeldern gesichert, die unerwünschte Gäste nicht in den Tempel eindringen ließen. Von dort aus führten mehrere Ventilationsschächte in jeden Bereich der Tempelanlage – auch bis zur Holocron-Kammer oder der Kommunikationszentrale. Bedeutung Für die Jedi bot der Tempel, der für sie in erster Linie ein Ort des spirituellen Wachstums darstellte, eine Vielfalt von Möglichkeiten. Erfahrene Jedi-Ritter und Meister meditierten in den dafür vorgesehenen ruhigen Räumen des Gebäudes, wogegen das umfangreiche Archiv der Jedi und die Bibliothek ein komplexes Studium der Macht sowohl für einen jungen Schüler als auch für erfahrene Jedi-Meister erlaubte. Zu den besonderen Orten im Tempel gehörten der Saal der Tausend Quellen und die Meditationskammer der Heilenden Kristalle des Feuers. In den verschiedenen Ratskammern vermochten die Jedi über anstehende Regierungsbeschlüsse oder Strategien zu debattieren. Als Anlaufstelle dienten hierzu der Rat des Ersten Wissens, Rat der Schlichtung, Rat der Neuordnung oder der Hohe Rat der Jedi. Der Tempel war zudem die Ausbildungsstätte von Jünglingen, die somit ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit der Macht sammelten, bevor sie zu einem Padawan wurden. Bis zu ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjahr stellte der Komplex auch gleichzeitig die Heimat der Jünglinge dar. Erst nachdem sie von einem Jedi-Ritter angenommen wurden, war es ihnen gestattet, den Tempelbezirk zu verlassen und Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufzunehmen. Für die Coruscanti, die Bewohner Coruscants, war der Tempel ein Hort der Besinnung, da das Gebäude maßgeblich das Landschaftsbild im Umkreis mehrerer Kilometer beherrschte, was vor allem der ungewöhnlichen Bauweise und der enormen Höhe der Türme zu verdanken war. Obwohl die Bewohner Coruscants keinen Einblick in das Innere des Tempels bekamen, schätzten sie die Anwesenheit der Jedi in ihrer Heimat sehr. Geschichte Republikanische Zeit Nachdem der frühere Jedi-Tempel auf Ossus zerstört wurde und dabei die Große Bibliothek verloren ging, wurde etwa 4.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin ein neuer Tempel inmitten der Metropole von Galactic City errichtet. Die strategisch günstig gelegene Lage des Komplexes auf einem natürlichen Berggipfel verlieh dem Tempel eine starke Aura in der Macht. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde der Tempel immer weiter rund um den Gipfel ausgebaut. Nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg wurde die Verbannte nach Coruscant zurückbeordert, um im Tempel vor dem Hohen Rat Rechenschaft für ihre Taten abzulegen. Sie wurde daraufhin ins Exil geschickt.Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords Im Jahr 3653 VSY beherbergte der Jedi-Tempel während des Großen Galaktischen Kriegs den Hauptcomputer der planetaren Verteidigung Coruscants. Dies machte ihn zum Hauptangriffsziel des Sith-Imperiums, das den Planeten kurzerhand angriff. Dazu drang der Sith-Lord Darth Malgus gewaltsam zusammen mit seiner Twi'lek-Gefährten in den Tempel ein und stellte sich dort mehreren Jedi. Kurze Zeit später durchbrach ein gekapertes republikanisches Shuttle die Außenwand des Tempels und bruchlandete in der Eingangshalle des Gebäudes, bis es, mehrere Säulen zerstörend, zum Stehen kam. Es zeigte sich, dass mehrere Sith innerhalb des Shuttles waren. Anschließend entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen den Jedi und Sith, den die Sith letztendlich für sich entscheiden konnten. Der Tempel wurde durch den Kampf so schwer beschädigt, dass die Republik, allein durch die wirtschaftliche Lage, nicht mehr imstande war das Gebäude aufzubauen. Daraufhin entschieden sich die Jedi wieder zu einer alten Jedi-Hochburg auf der Welt Tython zu gehen. Die Geschichte sollte jedoch zeigen, dass der Tempel wieder aufgebaut werden würde. Im Jahr 32 VSY wurde dem Hohen Rat der Jedi der junge Anakin Skywalker vorgestellt, der nach einer uralten Prophezeiung ein Auserwählter sein sollte. Mit dem Tod seines Meisters übernahm Obi-Wan Kenobi die Aufgabe Skywalker auszubilden.Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Zehn Jahre danach suchte der Jedi-Meister den Tempel auf, um in den Analyseräumen einen vergifteten Pfeil zu bestimmen, hatte damit jedoch kein Glück. Etwas später suchte er den Jedi-Meister Yoda auf, der gerade im Kartenraum einige Jünglinge trainierte. Hier entdeckte er, dass einige Daten aus dem Archiv des Tempels gelöscht worden waren, so auch Aufzeichnungen über einen Planet namens Kamino.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Als im selben Jahr die Klonkriege ausbrachen, wurde der Tempel der zentrale Ort für die Koordination der Jedi-Generäle und deren Aufgabengebiete innerhalb der Großen Armee der Republik. Innerhalb dieses galaxisweiten Konflikts gelangte der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane durch den Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, der gleichzeitig den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine verkörperte, an die Pläne des Tempels. Der Duros sollte dür den Sith-Lord ein Holocron besorgen, das die Namen von Kindern enthielt, die die Macht spürten. Bane sorgte dafür, dass Cato Parasitti, eine Clawdite, unbemerkt in der Gestalt des Jedi-Meisters Ord Enisence den Tempel betreten konnte. Von dort deaktivierte sie verschiedene Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Tempels, damit der Kopfgeldjäger zusammen mit seinem persönlichen Droiden in das Gebäude eindringen konnte. Ahsoka Tano, die zu dieser Zeit aufgrund eines Fehlverhaltens Wachdienst im Tempel hatte, konnte die Gestaltwandlerin zwar überwältigen, doch gelang es Cad Bane in die Holocron-Kammer einzudringen und eines der Holocrons zu stehlen. Einige Zeit danach waren mehrere Jedi im Tempel an einer separatistischen Übertragung des Droiden-Generals Grievous zugegen, der die Festnahme Eeth Koths bekannt gab. Es gelang den Jedi jedoch das Ratsmitglied zu retten und nach Coruscant zurückzubringen. Zerschlagung des Ordens und Folgezeit thumb|right|Der Tempel nach der [[Order 66]] Im letzten Jahr der Klonkriege attackierte die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme den Planeten Coruscant, mit dem Ziel den Obersten Kanzler zu entführen. Der Jedi-Tempel blieb daher von den Angriffen völlig unberührt. Einige Zeit später verfiel der junge Jedi Skywalker der Dunklen Seite der Macht und wurde der Schüler des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious. Dieser gab ihm den Auftrag in den Jedi-Tempel einzumarschieren und alle dortigen Jedi zu töten. Zusammen mit der 501. Legion machte sich der gefallene Jedi auf und betrat den Tempel, nachdem er den Torwächter ermordet hatte. Anschließend entbrannten heftige Kämpfe innerhalb der Tempelanlage, woraufhin mehrere bauliche Schäden verursacht wurden: Säulen stürzten um und die Jedi-Archive wurden nach einer erfolgreichen Kopierung von den Klonkriegern vollkommen vernichtet.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Obwohl dutzende Jedi und Anwärter getötet wurden, gelang es einigen, so auch der Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti aus dem Tempel zu fliehen.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) Anschließend verließ Darth Vader den Tempel und hinterließ einige Klon-Truppen, die den zerstörten Tempel sicherten. Als ein Freund der Jedi machte sich Senator Bail Organa sofort auf, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Allerdings wurde er von einigen Klonen aufgehalten, die ihm den Zutritt zu dem Gebäude verwehrten. Nicht lange Zeit danach rief Palpatine zu einer Sondersitzung des Senats auf, eine Gelegenheit, die Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda nutzen, um in den Tempel zu gelangen. Es gelang beiden in die Kommunikationszentrale des Tempels zu gelangen und ein Signal einzuschleusen, das überlebenden Jedi untersagte zurück nach Coruscant zu kommen.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Obwohl der Orden mit dem Befehl Palpatines zerschlagen worden war und die überlebenden Jedi überall in der Galaxis verstreut waren, blieb der Tempel als Gebäude bestehen, selbst als die Republik in das Galaktische Imperium umgewandelt wurde. Einige Monate nach dem Ende der Klonkriege versuchten einige Jedi, darunter Roan Shryne, an Bord des Schiffes Drunk Dancer Zugriff auf die Archive des Tempels zu nehmen, allerdings wurden sie dabei von dem Imperium entdeckt und verfolgt.Dark Lord Im Jahr 2 VSY war der Tempel immer noch äußerlich intakt, wobei die schweren Schäden, die bei dem Angriff auf dem Tempel 19 VSY entstanden waren, weiterhin nicht beseitigt worden waren. Die Außenanlage und der Haupteingang wurden auch zu dieser Zeit von Sturmtruppen bewacht, die niemandem Zutritt gewährten. Zu dieser Zeit gelangte Galen Marek, Vaders geheimer Schüler, einige Male in den Tempel, um sich diversen Herausforderungen zu stellen.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) 4 NSY starben Palpatine und Anakin Skywalker über dem Waldmond Endor, was galaxisweit für augelassene Stimmung sorgte. Zu dieser Zeit existierte der Tempel auf Coruscant immer noch.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Innen völlig ruiniert und verwüstet, äußerlich jedoch intakt, überstand der Tempel das Zeitalter des Imperiums. Unklar dagegen ist der Zeitpunkt und die Ursache seiner völligen Zerstörung. Luke Skywalker besichtigte während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges den Tempel mit seiner Ehefrau und Tahiri Veila. Hier bekämpften sie den dunklen Jedi Lord Nyax. Nach dem Ende des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges und im Zuge des Wiederaufbaus Coruscants wurde ein neuer Tempel für den Neuen Jedi-Orden gebaut. Bemannung des Jeditempels Zu Zeiten der Alten Republik waren immer mindestens 200 Jedi im Jeditempel auf Coruscant für den Ernstfall staioniert, während der Rest auf Friedensmissionen, etc war. Dieser Ernstfall ist zuletzt bei der Schlacht um Geonosis eingetreten. Ich versuche mit allen verfügbaren Jedi Obi-Wan auf Geonosis zu helfen. Mace Windu zu Yoda Hinter den Kulissen *Im Spiel Battlefront II ist eine Mission spielbar, in der die Klonkrieger den Jedi-Tempel stürmen und erobern müssen. Hier kann der Spieler einen kleinen Teil des Tempels – das Archiv, Säulenhalle und Kommunikationsräume – erkunden. *Auch in den nicht kanonischen Spielen LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel und LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga kann eine Mission gespielt werden, in der Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Tempel eindringen und nach der Order 66 versuchen, eine Nachricht an überlebende Jedi zu senden. *Die Basis des Jedi-Tempels gleicht den monumentalen Ziggurat-Tempeln des alten Babylonischen Reiches, die solche Gebäude für ihre Gottheiten erbauen ließen. *Während des Drehs zu Die Rache der Sith entstand während des Angriffs auf den Tempel eine Szene, die zeigte, wie der von der Dunklen Seite der Macht ergriffene Anakin die meditierende Shaak Ti umbrachte. Die Szene ist nicht in die endgültige Fassung des Films eingebunden und daher nicht kanonisch, zumal Shaak Ti in The Force Unleashed auftaucht, das im Jahre 2 VSY angesiedelt ist. Trotz allem ist die Szene im Spiel LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel verwertet worden und zu sehen, als Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda die Holoaufzeichnungen betrachten, die im Computer des Tempels gespeichert sind. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' * * *''Das Vermächtnis der Jedi'' *''Der letzte Jedi – Unterwelt'' *''Der letzte Jedi – Tod auf Naboo'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Aufstand der Rebellen'' *''Dunkles Nest – Die Königsdrohne'' *''Bedrohung des Friedens – Neuordnung der Galaxis'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *Trailer „Betrogen“ auf der Website von The Old Republic *Jedi-Orden auf der Website von The Old Republic Einzelnachweise en:Jedi Temple es:Templo Jedi fr:Temple Jedi nl:Jedi Temple pl:Świątynia Jedi na Coruscant ru:Храм джедаев fi:Jeditemppeli Kategorie:Akademien Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte auf Coruscant Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Gebäude der Jedi